Unterganger City
The Unterganger City is the first and main region where much building in the Unterganger Minecraft Server takes place. The city contains and is built around the world spawn point. The name was given by Fegelein1906, in a reference to the activity that all players of the server shared - being an . The oldest part of the town consists of a few signature buildings by the players, the arrangement of which bear little resemblance to a real-life settlement. As time goes on and the city expanded outward, development was planned to more resemble actual towns. The first of which was the Imperial District, which later grew to become its own city, Athyras. Later towns such as the Village of Luminosity and Saltshore are instead poised to become part of the city due to their proximity. Throughout this wiki, "City" refers to Unterganger City. History write for this section, pwease... Back in mid-2013, the new world called Unterganger Minecraft Server was a land of wilderness and rurality. Close to the center of the world, Fegelein1906 created a big fort of sandstone, and envisioned a big city for untergangers to build their dreams. As time went by, new players settled down. For every distant land from which an unterganger came, a big flag on a post was placed. The newcomers built their homes, and a vast collection of bizarre structures. The dream of Unterganger City was becomig a greater reality with each block that was placed. Traditional wards The city was traditionally divided into three districts, but as one was greatly expanded in an over-ambitious plan, and another lacked growth, only one district remained relevant. Old Town The first one is the Old Town, designated as a shared build zone on which players can build anything they want. It contains an assortment of buildings, from procrastinator's HUE Tower and MTM's Victor Building to Fegelein1906's castle and Hans_Krebs' fort. Various monuments have also been built here. procrastinator's Village of Luminosity and Molster's Old Malay Town can be regarded as enclaves within the Old Town. To the east of procrastinator's village, a town called Saltshore, built by Hans_Krebs, can be found. It is a desert-looking town with shops, houses and other structures, and is connected to the rest of the city by a railroad but it is surrounded by a wall. This walled settlement also contains a pyramid. Nazi District The second district is the Nazi District, aiming to recreate the Nazi German capital of Berlin. Deficere worked on the Führerbunker for some time, but as of Nov '13, little progress have been made. Deficere has not visited the server since and the project is essentially abandoned. Some have proposed to reclaim the undeveloped land around the bunker and build a proper Reich Chancellery on the site and above the Führerbunker. With the Old Town growing faster and encroaching the only structure in this district, the Nazi District might soon be dissolved as parts have already been absorbed into the Old Town as an enclave. Imperial District The third district was the former Imperial District (now incorporated into the City of Athyras). The Imperial District is where Hans_Krebs and Fegelein1906 build structures resembling buildings of a real-life city. Structures built there include a Military Barracks, a Dock, a Courthouse and a Prison. Structures like factories, houses, and even a landmark (The Byzantine cathedral Hagia Sophia) has been planned. Separation of the Imperial District from the Unterganger City was initiated with the building of a wall meant to separate the unregulated construction of the Old Town and the planned construction on this district. Modern wards In order to reflect the current city more correctly, the city is now divided into 9 wards: North Ward The North Ward encompasses the area north of Luminosity Road. It borders the Village of Luminosity to the east, the sea to the north and the Wall to the west. The Hue Island, Victor Building, Molster's private beach, the Malay Old Town, and RT Central are part of the North Ward. Central Ward The Central Ward encompass the area between Luminosity Road and the Apartment block. It contains the oldest buildings in the server, including the Byzantium Fort, DA's Castle and the Temple of the Hall of Fame. Luminosity This ward encompass the whole of the Village of Luminosity. It is bordered by the North Ward to the west and northwest by a wall, Saltshore to the east by its own wall, and the New Ward to the south by the Rail Transit Network. Saltshore Saltshore is bordered by Luminosity Ward to the west and by bodies of water (the River and Sea) on the other three sides. New Ward The New Ward is designated around the Spleef Arena, replacing the defunct Nazi District. The X-axis extent is between the Madoka Gate to the west and the River to the east, and the Z-axis extent is between the Apartment block and Southville. It also includes land south of the Luminosity Ward and north of Madokami Avenue. The Spleef Arena, UC Library, and One Park Place is within this ward. South Ward The South Ward is the last one created after it was decided to expand the city proper to include the base station of The Sky Raider Cable Car, a portion of it formerly part of the New Ward. The ward is bounded to the north by Madokami Avenue and east by Tukhachevsky Avenue. The Kittredge Residence, Gokyr's decapitation house, AlphaSkyRaider's One World Trade Center and house, and TheLawlDawg Aquarium is now inside this ward. Monuments Ward The desert area east of the River Oder, consists of a multitude of temples and monuments including the Sandcastle, the Great Ziggurat of Ur Mom, the UMS Headquarters, and Vzorkic Pyramid. Airport The easternmost ward of the city proper, encompasses the Unterganger City Airport. Southville Southville has been incorporated into the city officially on October 2018. (Unorganized) The Pokemon Tower and surrounding island is nominally within the city limits but not assigned to any ward. Environment Large parts of the city were built on a desert biome (the more attractive biomes to the west were claimed by Athyras). Even so, more and more parts of the dry biome have been transformed into greenery, most notably around the Central Ward. The Village of Luminosity got rid of the desert-y feel from the start, while Saltshore retained the desert setting. A river runs through the center of the city and in Athyras Historical District. This river is named the River Spree after the river which runs through the heart of Berlin. To the east, at the edge of the city, runs the River Oder and River Elbe runs further west, in Greater Athyras. Both these rivers are named after rivers to the east and west of Berlin respectively, which was referenced in the movie Downfall that many of the players are familiar with. The areas around the city, including the eastern marsh that the Unterganger City Airport is reclaimed from, and the southern forest containing Pădurea Craivii and Molster House, but excluding the area west of the Wall, together constitute the Central Region of the server world. Cityscape The city contains a patchwork of architectural styles. The Central Ward contains the most diverse styles, ranging from medieval Europe (DA's Castle), Neo-Byzantine (Byzantium Fort), Graeco-Roman (Temple of the Hall of Fame) and modern RT Central). Other parts of the city display more distinct styles. Old Malay Town showcases the different styles of buildings in old Kuala Lumpur. Saltshore had a distinct desert feel. The South Ward has skyscrapers and modern-looking buildings. Transportation Transportation in the Unterganger City consists mainly of road transport and rail transport. The city has a network of roads. Early roads consisted of one-block cobblestone trails that hardly connects the buildings together. This was later fixed when Molster started constructing wider cobblestone streets 3 to 4 blocks wide, and it was extended to cover larger areas of the city. Later streets are built wider still, around 4 to 5 blocks. Although there are many stables (three is counted) around the city, most players, when using the roads, prefer to walk. The roads in the city center was named in a scheme devised by Molster - roads on the North-South axis have names Russia-related (e.g. Marx, Engels, Snowden) while the East-West axis road names are Unterganer-related (e.g. Meatball, Cheese, Mustard). Rail transport in Unterganger City is served by the UC Subway and the Rail Transit Network (RT) lines. The main rail transit hub is RT Central (7 lines), Spleef Station (3 lines) and Southville Station (3 lines). The Teleporter station helps fast traveling through recurrent / important locations on the server, by accessing it by any teleporter hub on the city or it's surroundings, you can then teleport again to a variety of locations from it in less than a minute. The Unterganger City Airport provides theoretical air transport for the city. A dedicated rail line provides express transit from RT Central. There was also a mailcart loop line built underneath North and Central wards to provide postal and logistics service. However, the complex redstoning required resulted in underuse of the system. The system was further griefed repeatedly, forcing its decommissioning. The main station for the system now serve simply as a mail office. Residences Unterganger City contains, or is near to, the official residences of the following players: *Fegelein1906 (DA's Castle, Central Ward) *Hans_Krebs (Byzantine Tower, Central Ward) *Procrastinator (HUE Tower, North Ward) *MTM (MTM's House, Central Ward) *KitKittredge (South Ward) *Leslie1 (South Ward) *TheLawlDawg (turned into an aquarium after his ban) *Molster/kimilil (see below) **Molster House is outside the city in Waldon Forest to the south **Molster's private beach is in the North ward *Gokyr586 (neighbour to Molster in Waldon Forest) Prominent locations ;The HUE Tower :Tallest tower in North Ward. ;Victor Building :Largest building in land area. ;RT Central :The main rail transport hub of the server. ;Cow Museum ;Temple of the Hall of Fame :Homages to Untergangers (including some players) inducted into the Hall of Fame. ;DA's Castle :First base of the server founder Fegelein1906, now repurposed as player spawn. ;Spleef Arena :Focal point of New Ward. ;One World Trade Center :Tallest tower in South Ward. ;The Sky Raider Cable Car :When it was working, took players to the top of 1WTC. ;Great Ziggurat of Ur Mom :Largest temple in the Monuments Ward. ;Temple of Ramen II :A replica of the Temple of Ramses II. Gallery HUE Tower Height.png|Hue Tower in the distance Minecraft Unterganger City skyscraper.jpg|Hans_Krebs' skyscraper UMS military buildings.png|Some buildings in former Imperial District Unterganger City night(2).png|Saltshore, Great Zigurat of Ur Mom and the Airport Category:Cities